What's my line: The power rangers edition
by theimortalone
Summary: A parody on the old game show What's my line with power ranger characters


What's my line: The power rangers edition.  
  
""Welcome to what's my line. And now for your host Zordon.""  
  
A big tube is wheeled on stage with a floating head in it.  
  
"Welcome TV viewers. You're regular host will return next time. I have been asked to come on and host this special edition." Zordon says.  
  
"Boo you suck at being a host." A guy jeers from the audience.  
  
"And now for our panelists." Zordon says.  
  
The camera pans across four very familiar panelists.  
  
"First off he's an owner of a juice bar. Ernie." Zordon says.  
  
Ernie is making juice and nearly drops the blender when he hears his name.  
  
"Next up the dumb half of the two bully team, Skull." Zordon says.  
  
Skull is picking his nose and stops when he hears his name.  
  
"Next the other half of the bully team, Bulk." Zordon says.  
  
Bulk is holding a little kid up for lunch money. He drops the kid and smiles at the camera.  
  
"Finally he's an evil golden money. Goldar." Zordon says.  
  
The audience all laughs at his stupid looking self.  
  
"Hey you all shut the bleep up or I will have Rita destroy you all." Goldar says.  
  
The audience shuts up.  
  
"Okay. Let's introduce our first contestant." Zordon says.  
  
A buffed up guy walks in and sits down on the chair.  
  
"His name is Jason." Zordon says.  
  
"Hey Jason I want you to have my baby." A woman yells.  
  
"Shut up." Goldar yells.  
  
"Now to repeat the rules, you have 5 minutes to ask as many questions about him as you can. If you get 7 negative answers however you will have to guess." Zordon says.  
  
"Yoo-hoo. Jason I love you." Another woman yells.  
  
Goldar growls and takes his sword out. He blasts the woman out of existence.  
  
"Okay Goldar. If you destroy one more audience member then you will never be invited to come here again." Zordon warns.  
  
Goldar simply growls.  
  
"Okay if our panelists cannot figure out what the guest's deal is in 7 wrong answers or 5 minutes then our guest wins a prize. Tell us what that is Alpha." Zordon says.  
  
A robot comes out on the stage.  
  
"He wins a ticket that says he doesn't have to fight evil for 2 years." Alpha says.  
  
"Okay let's start the game. Ernie you go first." Zordon says.  
  
"Uh do you like to make juice?" Ernie asks.  
  
"No." Jason responds.  
  
The other panelists grown.  
  
"What the bleep kind of question was that?" Goldar asks.  
  
"Skull?" Zordon asks.  
  
"Does what you do have anything to do with beating people up?" Skull asks.  
  
"Uh yeah kind of." Jason responds.  
  
"Okay still at one negative answer." Zordon says.  
  
"How come you are such a dweeb?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Uh no." Jason asks.  
  
"Hey that wasn't a real question." Bulk yells when the incorrect buzzer sounds.  
  
"I'm sorry that's two negatives down." Zordon says.  
  
"Are you evil?" Goldar asks.  
  
"Now who's asking the stupid questions?" Ernie asks.  
  
"No!" Jason responds.  
  
The buzzer goes off again.  
  
"Only 4 more to go." Zordon says.  
  
"Damn it I got juice all over the floor. Can you help me?" Ernie asks.  
  
"No." Jason responds.  
  
"Damn it Ernie. Why don't you get the bleeping hell out of here?" Goldar yells.  
  
"Only 3 more left." Zordon says.  
  
"Are you like a power ranger or something?" Skull asks.  
  
"You idiot. A geek like him isn't going to be a power ranger." Bulk says hitting Skull.  
  
But the alarm goes off.  
  
"That is correct. Err I mean it isn't correct." Zordon says.  
  
"What!" All the panelists yell.  
  
"Uh I forgot another set of rules that say you aren't correct. I'm sorry that means that Jason wins." Zordon says.  
  
"Hey you little mother bleeping floating bald sack of bleep. We guessed right and he doesn't deserve a prize." Bulk yells.  
  
Zordon ignores him.  
  
"Congratulations Jason. What do you plan to do now?" Zordon asks.  
  
"I'm going to leave the show. The producers can kiss my big hairy bleep." Jason responds.  
  
Jason runs off camera giggling.  
  
"Okay anybody around here knows how to act?" Zordon asks.  
  
Everybody's hands go up except for Goldar.  
  
"What? I am not a real American character. Just something from Japanese footage." Goldar says.  
  
"What is that? Our producers just informed me that they would be having an American version of you next year." Zordon says.  
  
"Really then I change my mind. I can act." Goldar says.  
  
"Sorry but we already hired the janitor." Zordon says.  
  
Goldar growls.  
  
"Okay let's bring on the next guest." Zordon says.  
  
""She's ugly. She speaks English while lip syncing Japanese.""  
  
Rita Repulsa walks on stage and everybody in the audience boos her.  
  
"Oh boo yourself." Rita yells.  
  
"Now let's show her what her prize will be." Zordon says.  
  
Alpha struggles on stage dragging a 10-foot briefcase behind him.  
  
"It's 400 kadrillionmillionfillionkrillionzillion dollars." Alpha says winded.  
  
"Good now put it up on that 5-foot pedestal." Zordon says.  
  
"Hey bleep you man. I could barely drag it, forget about lifting it." Alpha says.  
  
"Okay let's start the game. This time we will start with Skull." Zordon says.  
  
Skull is picking his nose and looks around startled.  
  
"Uh can you hold this booger for me?" Skull asks.  
  
"No!" Rita answers disgusted.  
  
"That's one wrong answer." Zordon says.  
  
"You lunkhead how the hell could you be so stupid?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Uh no." Rita says.  
  
"Hey that wasn't a question again." Bulk yells.  
  
"That's 2 wrong answers." Zordon says.  
  
"Uh are you an evil witch?" Goldar asks.  
  
The correct bells go off.  
  
"Uh that wasn't supposed to go that fast." Zordon says.  
  
Rita gets really ticked and rushes over to Goldar.  
  
"You bleeping idiot. I was going to use that money to take over the world." Rita yells.  
  
"Hey producer get the bleep on over here." Zordon yells.  
  
A scrawny looking wimp goes over to the tube.  
  
"How many times must I tell you to not find panelists that know the guest?" Zordon asks.  
  
Zordon looks at the camera and smiles.  
  
"Well that's all we have for you. Even though we are 10 minutes early, we must end the show." Zordon says.  
  
The curtain goes down and the audience catches one last glimpse of Rita beating the crap out of Goldar.  
  
""Be sure to turn in next time for what's my line.""  
  
Goldar comes flying out of the curtain and smashes into the camera causing the signal to go dead.  
  
Cast in alphabetical order (if our producers were dumb that is.)  
Jason...Pee wee Herman  
Rita...Hilary Clinton  
Zordon...some bum off the street.  
Ernie...A cross dresser that walked in during the filming  
Bulk and Skull...Mike Judge (voices only)  
Bulk and Skull...Androids.  
Goldar...A gorilla named bob.  
  
Joshua Fraim Fanfics 2000.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
